The present invention relates to container seals and, more particularly, to a pliable lip seal lid for resealing variable diameter containers, such as food containing cans.
Covering opened food cans of varying dimensions and conditions for temporary refrigeration storage is difficult in both installation and removal. Presently available food can resealing lids are designed with a sealing feature that is specific to a certain food can diameter. Such lids may not seal other can diameters, if they fit at all. Moreover, such lids cannot seal cans with damaged or out-of-round openings.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved lid for resealing variable diameter containers.